January 2019
January 2019 During the month of January, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches. They ended the month 7th in the league. League 2: MD26 Cheltenham Town Post-match Interview "This was so typical of Cheltenham and their manager. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will get a victory over these lot during my time in England. I promise. There's not much to say. They set up to have their entire team sat in their box. We had 12 shots, they had 4. We fielded a mostly second-string side, but we had enough to score here. I think our Forwards could have done more." League 2: MD27 Bury Post-match Interview "Well, it was another tough game. Bury clearly had a gameplan of coming here to frustrate us and if not for the pen, our first of the season, probably would have succeeded. But it's okay. We got the three points, a clean sheet and a solid debut for M. Degerlund. Overall, I am satisfied. Creativity is still an ongoing problem but we'll keep working hard and I am sure the goals will come! Unfortunately, J. Gray has picked up an injury and won't be back in the fray until around March, i'm afraid. We've also managed to confirm the signings of O. Fane and S. Foley on pre-contracts! Fane is going to bring some much-needed steel in our midfield. He's got a great engine, great physicality and has a nice shot on him. This is going to bring a nice balance to our team as right now, our options don't really excel at one task, but do a number of them well. With bring Sam Foley back to the club, we're gaining a versatile midfielder who can play both LM and CM. This is exactly what we need as I frequently get the team to shift from a winger formation to narrow centre-midfielders. Foley being a great left-sided option, with Santos on the right, means we now have 2 players who can perfectly adapt to the demands of the tactics on the fly. He'll also make up for the loss of A. Dobre once he departs after his loan spell!" League 2: MD28 Mansfield Post-match Interview "That was a big result for us. Not only was it the first time we have managed to breach the promotion play-offs, but Mansfield sit in sixth, so we pulled ourselves within 4 points of them. The closer we can get to the top of the table, the better. We're not getting carried away though. We have worked extremely hard for this recent set of results. We have earned our place right now, but we're going to have to work even harder to make sure we stay there. Notts County are just around the corner and that's where all of our attentions are right now" League 2: MD29 Notts County Post-match Interview "It wasn't ideal, but you know, we got away with that on the basis that we didn't lose our place in 7th. I really don't think I have a choice but to do an extensive search in the market and look for a creative midfielder. As you can see, playing Fisher at AM when we roll through the formations is far from ideal. We need him as close to the goal as possible. So we're going to see what we can find. If we can get someone over the week, then I will be quite happy to throw them in the deep end! Finally, shout out to our defence. They have really come together lately and I hope they can keep this going!" League 2: MD30 Oldham Athletic Post-match Interview "It was very nearly a different story but, as it is, we have to settle for a point. Focusing on the positives for a moment, this was our first month without a loss! When you consider the manner of the defeat to Oldham last time around, today marked just how far we come as a team. We can get better, and I do not doubt that we will. February is going to be a big month and we will see just how realistic our promotion expectations are. As it is, we are holding onto 7th with the last of our grip! We tried to do some business with some short-term loans, but as it is, no player wanted to take the trip down. It is disappointing, but there's nothing to be done about it. We are going to make do with our current business and press on with our current team." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review "It has been a long time coming, but Yeovil has finally delivered a month of results that are worthy of their claims for being promotion candidates! It has been a great month off the pitch and some smooth business off it. M. Degerlund has hit the ground running. Next to O. Sowunmi the two have formed a formidable defence that has only leaked 1-goal in five games! B. Mugabi has reacted well to playing LB and A. Gafaiti has played well when used at CDM. The drawback to this more defensive approach has been stunting of our offence. Our chances created have dwindled and we create fewer clear cut chances per match. As told through no game having more than 1-goal this month. But this is a solid foundation for the team to build on. Hopefully, Sascha Krause can find a good offensive balance to pull in more chances next month! Finally, it was good to see transfer business wrapped up early. With O. Fane and S. Foley confirmed for next season, we're beginning to see the team mould into what the manager desires it to become. This is after all, not really his squad. He made it pretty clear that he desired an AM but it looks like they couldn't pull it off. Let us hope that this doesn't become something that we regret!" YeoLaTengo Player of the Month "This month, we're honouring new signing M. Degerlund. He has slipped effortlessly into the team and has made everyone else play better too. His positioning and reading of the game has allowed O. Sowunmi in particular to shine, leaving Omar to clean up any forced movement patterns. His distrubution has been on display too and having his range is something that we didn't know was missing from this team until he brought it. So, well done Magnus!" Player News Transfer News * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 25-year old French CDM O. Fane from 'Oldham Athletic '(England). He has signed a pre-contract of 3-years and will arrive in July 2019. * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 32-year old Irish LM S. Foley from 'Northampton Town '(England). He has signed a pre-contract of 2-years and will arrive in July 2019.